Autumn's Rainy Days
by Whitney911
Summary: Sonamy oneshot consisting of a short visit from Sonic on a rainy day, as he and Amy start to play a card game that will result into something just...so much more.  Rated K  for kissing scene


It was true; Amy loved the rain. Though it made many gloomy, she loved the dark skies and occasional harsh winds, along with the sound of raindrops falling onto her window. She loved its taste, and its feel as it would tremble down her fur, clamping it to her skin. She loved taking walks among the tears of the clouds above with no umbrella, sometimes twirling and spreading her arms out to farther grasp the sense of freedom that emitted among the drops.

Yet, other than that, there was nothing to DO! Especially with it raining for three days straight already! It made her into a foul mood, because now she had a cold from dancing in the rain the other day, and because she'd already touched the peak of the potential of benefiting from a rainy day. There was nothing on TV, her house had already been cleaned (twice!), she couldn't give her minor cold to Cream (Vanilla is strict, after all), and you can't play card games on your own, dammit! The only thing she could do was constantly switch her gaze from the ticking clock to the splattered rain on her window, wishing that she'd bought a dang Xbox or whatever dudes used.

She almost howled in happiness when her doorbell rang, because by now just a string could keep her entertained for an hour or so. She ran to the door, the end of her tiny quilt wrapped around her body chasing her. She patted down her quills in the mirror next to the door, though her braid hanging over her shoulder was fairly passable as it was (as we've gotta look socially acceptable in no matter what circumstance, no?). She opened the door, a huge beaming smile that rivaled the depressing weather outside plastered on her face, because she was overwhelmed with absolute jubilation at the very sign of life after three days of forced isolation.

"Hello?" she exclaimed happily, thunder suddenly sounding after this statement, somehow being so humorously entertaining that her visitor bent over and started a laughing fit.

Amy's smile instantly deflated, instead her irritation finally being made manifest. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Though she had no idea who this dark blue furred guy was (his fur was soaked from the rain), she was annoyed, and he was at his door, so why waste the opportunity?

"It's just-ha ha! Your smile was so PATHETIC! Ha ha ha ha!"

"SAY WHAT?" Amy exclaimed, fire bursting around her. The guy was still laughing, and by now he was on his knees and pounding the cement with his fist in hysteria. "SAY THAT AGAIN, I DARE YOU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AT MY HOUSE? TO INSULT ME, IMPOSTOR! I HOPE EVERY STRAND OF HAIR ON YOUR BODY WILTS FROM YOUR BODY TILL YOU'RE CLEAN NAKED, YA HEAR ME? NAKED!" Amy had half a mind to kick the dang guy in the shins, but even she had a fair amount of etiquette.

She made the initiative to slam the door shut, but the guy rammed his foot in there faster than a light switching on. "So sorry," he said, suddenly serious. "Please let me in."

"SONIC?" Amy exclaimed. "IT WAS YOU?"

He looked up at her, his left eye noticeably red, and gave her a blank stare. "Obviously. Who else would it be, huh? You expecting some dude besides me to come over?"

"NO! Anyways, what are you doing here?"

He didn't drop his blank gaze, only staring at her for twenty seconds as pouring rain kept blanketing him and as thunder fearsomely howled. "I need to come in."

She observed him, noticing a few severe bruises here and there and a few scratches on his body. And his stomach sounding its hunger was heard even through the yelling of the sky with its thunder, so Amy sighed and beckoned him in. He entered, but Amy stopped him from going past the entrance hall.

"I'll be right back," she assured him, as if talking to a child. "Don't you _dare_ move, kay?" she commanded, before charging to the bathroom and grabbing a large, woolly towel. She came back a few seconds later, which wasn't a moment too soon, as Sonic, with his serious lack of patience, was just about to sit on her couch.

"SONIC! YOU'RE DRIPPING WET! DON'T SIT THERE!"

He looked at her. "But you were taking too long!"

Drops of rain was showering from his body onto her carpet, which she informed him of, and he was shivering a bit. Despite the fact that her wood floor was getting wet, she was overcome with remorse for her dear hero, as she wrapped the towel around Sonic's body snugly. She felt his breath on her head as she did this action, which was hot and fast.

"Why are you like this?" she asked him with a worried frown, taking one end of the towel and drying his face with it. "What happened? You're all scratched up. Did you fight Eggman again? It's good that you came to see me, but can't you take it easy?"

He clutched two ends of the towel and tightened it around his body. "Actually, I was just running."

She shot a glare at him. "Huh?"

"Yeah, then it started to rain. I was fine with it at first, but then it really started to pour. And do you have any idea how hard it is to run in the rain? I had to slow down cause of it, and when you go at my speed and rain falls into your eye, it's like someone just shot your eye! It hurts like hell!" That explained the red eye. "And I was pretty much on the other side of the planet, mind you, so I wanted to get home, but it's been raining for so darned long! So, I decided to do the stupidest thing; I tried to close my eyes when running. So-" This time it was he who was interrupted, as Amy covered her mouth and began laughing with tears in her eyes, Sonic glaring at her in the process. "Y-You! Ha HA! You decided to run with your EYES CLOSED! HAHAHAHA! Sonic, you AMAZE me! Hahaha!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sonic growled. "Keep laughing."

Amy wiped the tears from her eyes, sneezing midway and then turning back to him with an innocent smile. "Then what happened?"

With another glare, he continued, "I tripped, rolled, was trampled, and almost died, so I decided to walk all the way to the next city to buy some sun glasses. But it's a freakin' holiday, and there are no stores open." There was another explanation for the scars and bruises. "So I camped out in the rain. Got barely any sleep, and as soon as the stores were open, I got some glasses. But I had no money, so I had to run to the bank and get money, then run back to the store, but the glasses got bought by some fat loser, so I had to try on a whole bunch all over again at a different store to find some cool pair. I finally found one and bought it, and headed out in the rain. It was really dark, so I tripped a few times, but it _hurt_ like _hell_ when I was running. I was hitting the rain so hard that it felt like pointy torpedos. Finally, I got here, and you yell at me and then laugh at me for my misfortunes when my cuts are burning and my stomach is growling and my eyes are drooping."

Amy blinked at him, then turned her head and forced herself to keep a straight face, as a laugh was just _begging_ to be sounded after seeing Sonic's pitiful expression before her. "I'll make you something to eat," she told him. "Sit down and make yourself at home."

He did just that, hopping onto the couch and kicking off his flooded shoes and soaked socks. He let out a loud sneeze before reaching for the TV command, but was disappointed to see that the lightning storm had cause interference. "Yo, Amy!" he called. "Got any movies or something?"

"Check the shelves!" she called back from the kitchen, where clanging of pots and pans could be heard.

Sonic was overly disappointed with the selections in Amy's video library, mostly consisting of Romantic comedies and documentaries. He gave up on his attempt, again launching himself on the couch with another sneeze.

Amy brought over a warm meal twenty minutes later that contained soup, chili-dogs, hot cocoa, and a spicy pita.

"Talk about variety," Sonic stated.

"Yeah, I know. They're warm though, and I needed to get rid of the chili-dogs."

"Thanks for the food!" And he dove in, his hand launching straight to his favorite foods as Amy shook her head at his raging appetite.

He was finished the meal in less than two minutes, in which Amy commented on the fact that it was a new record. Sonic pumped his fist in the air in victorious glory.

"Now I'm hitting the sack," he stated, dropping his body onto the couch and shutting his eyes.

"What? No way!"

Sonic peeked up at her. "What?" he purred in a flirtatious manner. "You don't want me to?"

Her muzzle turned red as she flung her head away. "NOT THAT WAY! I'm just..."

"Hm?" Sonic opened both his eyes now, as he noticed that she acted slightly different in that split second, and his concern was deeply hidden, yet there. "What's up?"

"It's just..." She lowered her head. "It's just..."

Sonic raised himself up. "Amy?"

"I'M SO DAMN BORED!

His response was surprised quietude, the air beginning to ring in each hedgehogs' ear.

"...you're bored?" Sonic finally asked, his voice concealing his slight disappointment. "That's why you don't want me to sleep?"

Amy nodded.

"...kay...so...what's there to do?"

Amy looked at him. "Cards?"

He grinned. "Bring it on. But I have a condition."

Amy pouted, but listened to his request.

"The loser's gotta follow an order, got it? No complaining, and no refusing."

Amy lifted her lips into a challenging beam. "_Oh_. It's _so_ on."

And it _was_ on. The two battled it out at the kitchen table, whamming cards down to the table and calling out terms loud enough to mute out the thunder. It was now pitch black outside; you could not see your hand in front of your face in its concealment, as the moon was adumbrated by the deep gray clouds. Our two hedgehogs payed no attention to such things, though, as they were in the midst of a challenge that contained laughter and competition, as the two were absolutely set on winning the game for the sake of the resulting consequence that would take place.

"It was a good game," Sonic finally said, a small smile picking at his lips, "but you lose." He twirled his finger to reveal the cards in his hands.

"Darn!" Amy slumped her cards to the table. "And I was so sure!"

Sonic laughed. "Ready for my request?"

"Gimme a sec. I'll put the stuff away and then hear it."

She headed over into the living room to gather Sonic's dinner plates, leaving Sonic with his heart pounding and his mind unsure about the scheme he was thinking out. Amy came back in again, dumping the plates into the sinks and grabbing the mugs off the table. Amy smiled back at him as he watched her, and he realized that it was about time to step up to the plate, as he'd been procrastinating long enough.

"My request is simple," he said to Amy, who had positioned herself to balance against the counter. Sonic got up, his eyes locked with Amy's, who cocked her head to the side in wonder at Sonic's suddenly serious expression. He approached her, his eyes never leaving hers, and then said, "Kiss me."

Amy's jaw dropped at this request, and her legs almost stopped working under her. "W-W-W-W-What?"

Sonic smiled. "Kiss me."

Amy's heart hammered in her ears, and her face was hot. Sonic's feverish eyes seemed to burn into her pores and reverberated through her body straight to her innocent core.

_Wait_, Amy thought,_ He couldn't mean on the lips! Of course not! It's Sonic, after all! No, it's on the cheek he means. The cheek!_

She leaned forward, and though it was a simple peck that she'd perform, one that would probably mean little to the guy she'd fallen in love with, it was a big deal to her. Her lips trembled as she approached him, and she thought of the worst case scenarios (which were numerous, if you were in such a situation). Her lips finally came into contact with his muzzle, and she barely sprinkled any sugar on his cheek before retreating with a red, visible face.

"That was nice," Sonic commented, "but it wasn't what I had in mind."

Amy's eyes widened and, though it seemed like an impossible accomplishment, considering how red her face was with just a simple peck, her face seemed to redden all the more. "W-W-W-W-What? No way! You-"

"We had an agreement, no?" Sonic stated, taking a few steps closer to the shivering female. "No complaining and no refusing."

She lips tightened.

"Then I'll take the initiative," he assured her, gently enclosing his grip around her delicate hand. "Just don't get mad at me and punch me, yeah?"

His face came closer and closer, and she tried to cower farther back, but her kitchen was against such an action, as if urging her and pushing her towards the blue hedgehog instead.

"W-Why me? Just for a kick of it? Can't it be some other girl?" Amy asked, her gaze focused on Sonic's feet that encamped her own.

"Nah, it has to be you," he breathed, the heat escaping his lips cooling Amy's face as he stalked after her lips.

"But it's my f-f-f-first."

His eyes widened slightly, but he quickly relaxed and assured her that it was his first time as well. "And I'd rather it be you to steal my lips first."

It wasn't the fact that she could feel through their hands his heart pounding just as fast as hers, nor was it the way he looked at her or how his breath was quickening, or just how his feelings were being transferred through his fingertips, that assured her that he was absolutely sincere in that comment. No, it was the way he said her name as his breath resonated on her lips as he closed in, uttering it not any louder than a whisper, low enough to be disguised as just a breath. And she realized that her deliciously intoxicating affections were absolutely mutual. She realized that, when she was in a crowd and she would search for his figure even if she was sure that he wasn't there, he was looking for her form too. She realized that he too forgot to breath when they were together, and he couldn't hear anything but _her_ laugh, and he couldn't think of nothing but _her_. She realized that...he loved her.

So, she closed her eyes and let his lips dominate hers, her skin tickling and heating up under his cold fingertips that slowly coasted down her cheek and caressed the side of her jaw, making goose-bumps jump from the pores of her neck. The sound of rain clanking at their window, as if beckoning them to stop, was muted out by their gasping and their hearts pounding through their bodies. They were both slightly hesitant, yet entangled in such bliss that they felt they could take on the world, facing their fears they'd been running from for the past couple of years and kissing more passionately. Sonic let go of Amy's hand and pulled her body close enough so that they could feel their body heat resounding throughout their entire bodies, and Amy brought her slender arms around Sonic's neck, her hands ruffling in his quills. They changed their angle as they retreated for a breath, their lips not even parting for over a second before having to crane their necks to reach the kiss' highest potential. The scent of Autumn's rain entangled in Sonic's sweat and cologne, exhilarating Amy's sense of smell that blended into the taste of Sonic's chapped lips. He tasted cold, _icy_, and though she hated chili-dogs, he tasted _thrilling_, though his taste was something not able to be expressed in words.

Time evaporated into the air, the two hedgehogs uncaring to the rest of the world as Sonic's hands knotted up into Amy's up-do and she tightened her grip almost desperately around his neck. The clouds started to retreat and the full moon shone its glory upon the couple, and they slowly backed out of their kiss and opened their eyes, becoming lost with swerving emotions in their gaze. They just stayed like that for minutes, still holding each other close enough to be one body. A mere little drop of water from the sink brought them back to reality, but they were again greeted by each other, only the rest of the world decided to join the party as well.

"Well," Sonic huskily voiced, "I certainly can get used to this."

The two hedgehogs laughed together as Sonic clasped his hand around her head and kissed her above her ear, his laughter being breathed into her fur.

Yes, the rain was most definitely the best sort of weather.

* * *

Short, quick writing I suddenly jolted down. Not my best, obviously, but my stomach was quenching up as I wrote it.


End file.
